


A Very Special Day!

by TearyPhoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F!Jesse - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Illustrated, Jesstra, Jetra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearyPhoenix/pseuds/TearyPhoenix
Summary: This story takes place a few days before the Founding Day.Petra visits Jesse and tries to pretend that today is like any other day but Jesse knows what's the deal and will not let the young woman get away with this; not this time.“Well, i was hanging out not so far away from here and i thought : ‘why not pay a visit to that old friend of mine’ so here i am.” Petra said, suddenly blushing a little as she got on her feet.Jesse smirked. “Oh, is that so?” she asked as she crossed her arms. “Funny, i was planning on visiting you this afternoon too…”It was Petra’s turn of being embarrassed. “Oh yeah? Funny, like you said.”“Because you think it’s just a coincidence?” Jesse teased, descending from the throne and approaching her friend."





	1. You can't fool this one.

**Author's Note:**

> After devoring all the content of F!Jesse/Petra, i decided to stop complaining about the lack of it and post my own first fanfic ever (that is not a crackfic). I wrote it earlier today and couldn't post it before now, but i've been very excited and a little nervous héhé!! Also, i'm french and english is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, please do not hesitate and tell me :)  
> Enjoy this lil' gay story!

 

“Err— are you sure about this, Radar?” Jesse asked as she shifted awkwardly on her seat.

“Of course i am!” he said excitedly. “It’s perfect! Oh, i just can’t wait for the Founding Day! Don’t you like it?”

The young woman sighed on the throne Radar and some villagers had built for her. “I don’t know,” she said. “I mean, it’s really pretty and everything but it seems so— so conceited! I’m not a queen!”

Radar hummed appreciatively. “That is so like _you_ to worry about something like that but i assure you, everyone is going to _love_ it! As much as they love _you_!”

 

Jesse bit her lip, still uncomfortable. They wanted her to parade on this during the chariot festival but, honestly, there was no way she was doing this. _This is too arrogant!_

“Listen,” she began.

 

“ _Jesse?_ ” a well known voice spoke. “What are you doing up here?” Petra snorted.

 

The young woman on the throne squealed and blushed. “Petra! What are _you_ doing here?”

“Why, i just came to see you, my dearest queen.” the red-haired said, kneeling down in front of the golden chair.

“Such rude greetings from a servant.” Jesse answered highly, entering the game. “Now why don’t you really answer my question?”

“Well, i was hanging out not so far away from here and i thought : ‘why not pay a visit to that old friend of mine’ so here i am.” Petra said, suddenly blushing a little as she got on her feet.

Jesse smirked. “Oh, is that so?” she asked as she crossed her arms. “Funny, i was planning on visiting you this afternoon too…”

It was Petra’s turn of being embarrassed. “Oh yeah? Funny, like you said.”

“Because you think it’s just a coincidence?” Jesse teased, descending from the throne and approaching her friend.

 

“Huh, i guess i’ll leave you two alone then.” Radar said all of sudden, breaking Jesse’s game.

“Ah, err, yes, i’ll see you later then.” she blurted. “But we’re not over this subject yet!” she still warned.

 

The door closed and the women looked at each other somewhat anxiously, then Jesse smiled before jumping on Petra.

 

“I know what day it is, silly! Happy birthday, Petra!” she said as she hugged the red-haired woman.

Petra gasped before hugging her back. “T-thank you Jesse, b-but, how come you know? I didn’t tell anyone!”

Jesse giggled. “We figured it out with the others, you always disappear the same day every year. How come _you_ didn’t tell us? You guys made me a surprise party with the whole town and everything, i feel kinda bad now.”

“Oh, no— don’t feel bad, please? I just don’t like that sort of attention, ok? I’d rather be alone and i don’t like surprise…”

“We figured that out too, that’s why we didn’t prepare any surprise party or anything—”

 

Petra sighed in relief.

 

“—But we still decided that _I_ was going to find you and drag you here so that we could  celebrate it properly _and_ privately.”

“Why, you don’t have to— !”

“I don’t _have_ to, i just _want_ to, Petra. You’re our friend and we want you to know that we all love you.”

 

The young woman blushed hard and Jesse smiled.

 

“Well, i guess i’ll just call everyone and tell them we were early!” she said, taking Petra’s hand and dragging her through the room before she could protest.

 

* * *

 

“To Petra!” they all called as their glasses clinked loudly.

“Damn it, guys—” the red-haired muttered, before taking a sip. “Man, this is good!”

“Thanks,” Axel said. “I made it.”

“What? You big liar, _I_ made it!” Olivia suddenly retorted, though she was smiling and so was Axel.

“You just helped.”

“Geez.”

“I made the cake!” Jesse slided in excitedly.

 

Under the eyes of everyone, Petra took a bite from the cake and hummed in appreciation. “The cake’s good too, c’mon, stop looking at me like that!”

 

Everyone laughed and dived in.

 

* * *

 

“Err— thanks for the potion, Ivor.”

“That’s not just _a_ potion!” Ivor shrieked. “It’s a new invention of mine, _this,_ young lady, is incredibly rare and precious!”

“It’s just an invisibility potion!”

“That tastes like _strawberries_!”

Petra laughed and pocketed the vial. “No, really, thank you.” she smiled.

 

Ivor’s eyebrows rose and he left before he could say something stupid or worse, something _nice_.

 

Everyone had been so kind to her tonight! Well, they always were but this time they had gifts and more sweet words. Even if she didn’t knew what she was going to do with Axel’s TNT. Olivia had been thoughtful like she always was and had offered her a cleaning kit for her sword, her dear _Miss Butter_. Lucas had given her a new scarf for her hair, this one was green and it was true that her blue one had seen better days.

 

Petra sighed kinda happily as she took another glass of what Axel had made because it was that good.

 

* * *

 

“Found ya,” Jesse smiled as she joined Petra on the balcony.

The red-haired jumped a little then relaxed when she saw that it was Jesse and not someone else. “Sorry, it’s not that i’m hiding or anything, it’s just that it’s a lot to take in for me…”

“Don’t worry, i understand.” Jesse said. “Everyone need their cool-down time and i must admit that Axel’s singing voice gets tiring after the third song.”

“You always understand everything and everyone.” Petra snorted. “They’re all drunk in there.”

“So am i too, but just a little.” the young woman giggled.

“You have it way better than them, and it was you who drank the most.”

“Hey!” Jesse exclaimed as she friendly punched Petra’s shoulder. “I saw you refilling your glass the whole night!”

“Can’t help it if the stuff’s good.”

“Axel and Olivia can do good things when they work together.”

“Just like you and me.” Petra smiled.

“Exactly,” Jesse said as she took her hand and looked at the stars, ignoring the zombies that were watching them from afar. “I can go everywhere and fight everyone when i’m with you.”

 

The red-haired woman laughed and squeezed her hand. “Look who’s a little more drunk than she believes.”

 

“Am not! How come you handle it so well though? Anyway, that’s not the subject, i have something for you.”

“What? But you already gave me my birthday present! Luv’ it, by the way.” Petra said as she touched the enchanted bracelet her friend had gotten her. It shone in the dark and smelled like extinguished fire, a smell that the woman had once admitted she loved. It also made her feel warm when she was cold and vice versa.

“It’s not that, you silly, it’s something more private. I wasn’t sure about it at first but seeing how you came to see me this year when you usually just run away…”

 

Petra blushed and could not deny it, she had wanted to see Jesse the day she was born. She had wanted to hear her laugh and speak about everything and nothing with the best friend she ever had. She thought about how good she had looked when she was sitting on that ridiculous golden throne and how she had teased her with the knowledge of her birthday.

 

“What is it, then?” she blurted.

The young woman in front of her chuckled adorably. “C-close your eyes.”

“You know i wouldn’t do that with a lot of people,” Petra said, closing her eyes.

"I know."

 

Seconds passed and— nothing.

 

“Jesse?”

“Ah— err, yeah, i was looking at you, sorry. Wait, don’t open your eyes! I forgot i had to ask first.” she said, seeming nervous.

“Sorry but i’m opening them now, what do you wanna ask?” Petra demanded.

 

Jesse sighed a bit drunkenly, looked at her with her deep green eyes full of affection and asked :

 

_“Can i kiss you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, you can either leave angrily because this was terrible or write a nice lil' comment below ;) I also want to thanks all the author feeding this side of the fandom and if you know or write a fanfic like this (with F!Jesse/Petra) than please send me the link!! i'm thirsty!!!


	2. We shouldn't do this...

It was rather stupid but Petra had not expected that, at all. Even if it had been quite obvious, i mean, the ‘close your eyes’ thing. Erf. Still, Jesse asking if she could kiss her was as surprising as it was cute— but it was too beautiful to be true, right?

“W-what? Like, on the cheek or something?” Petra blurted pathetically.

 _Something not gay?!_ she thought in panic.

 

Jesse looked at her with troubled eyes, as if she didn’t understand what was happening and Petra was suddenly reminded that while this young woman here was able to stand up and talk, she was still inebriated. She sighed and hid her face in her hand. When she found the strength to look back up, Jesse leaned heavily on the fence, smiled and pointed at the red-haired’s lips.

 

“ _This_ , is what i want to kiss. Heh, heard that rhyme?”

“I heard it, Jesse,” she told her. “But you just can’t ask that when you’re drunk!”

“I told you i’m not _that_ drunk, geez.”

“Y-you totally are!” she hissed. “Damn it, this party was a mistake!”

Jesse took a step back. Petra looked at her and cursed. “Nooo, don’t make that face!”

“I-i thought we were—  that you were having fun—”

“I did have fun!” she said hastily. “It’s just—”

“You just don’t want to k-kiss me,” Jesse voiced. “It’s ok if you don’t want to, i’m sorry for asking…” she said as she began to turn around, tears gathering in her already blurred eyes.

“No!” the young woman pleaded, catching her by the arm. “O-of course i want to kiss you, i just don’t want to do it while we’re both heavily influenced by whatever the hell Axel and Olivia made.” she sighed. “I don’t want you to regret it by the morning…”

 

Jesse frowned and Petra kissed her forehead before she could say anything.

“There!” she exclaimed proudly, making the other woman smile a little.

Jesse answered by wrapping her arm around her waist and kiss her on the nose. They both laughed dumbly and tried not to fall down.

“Are you people actually going to kiss each other before the end of this century?!” an impetuous drunk voice yelled.

The two women both jumped before turning around to look at Ivor, who stood there with his hands on his hips while everyone else was trying to hide behind a single flower pot.

“You guys better forget about all of this when you wake up, i wish a big headache to all of you.” Petra grunted.

 

They all snickered.

 

“Petra!” Jesse yelped all of sudden. “We must run!” she said as she took the ginger’s hand and began to run toward the other door of the balcony.

“Geez, Jesse be careful!” she cried as she followed her.

 

“After them!” Ivor ordered before stumbling on another flower pot and falling hard on the ground. “We’ll catch them— maybe tomorrow,” he mumbled.

“Is he actually asleep?” Olivia asked, limping toward the body.

“I-i think that— yes!” Lukas said, snorting loudly.

“Damn, that’s a rare occasion!” Axel commented. “Let’s put flowers in his hair and take pictures or something!”

“I’ll go get the camera!”

 

* * *

 

“I think we lost them!” Jesse panted.

“I think they didn’t even try to follow us, Jesse!” Petra panted too. “All that running for nothing!” she looked around. “Where are we?”

“My room, big bed, i’m tired.” the young woman stated, dragging the other to the bed.

Petra blushed then shook her head. “Ok, let’s sleep.” she said, laying down next to Jesse who covered their bodies with a thin blanket.

“Heard that rhyme?” Jesse muttered before falling asleep.

 

She didn’t let go of her hand.

 


	3. No Regret Left.

When Petra woke up, it was late in the afternoon and she was alone. She took a quiet sip of the glass of water that _someone_ had put on the nightstand and got up. Looking at her dirty and stained shirt in disgust, she happily found Jesse’s bathroom. Ten minutes later she was clean and smelled like sweet flowers, she snorted as she stole one of Jesse’s overalls and put it on over a white and blue t-shirt.

 

“She looks cute in those. But i look ridiculous.” she said to the mirror, putting off a sling of the thing.

 

Waking up in _her_ bed, taking a shower in _her_ bathroom, putting on _her_ clothes. Petra really was fooling no one. She wanted to shake Jesse a little bit like she had shaken her up last night. Yes, Petra was only doing this to take revenge. That’s what she wanted to think today.

 

She then ventured out and found everyone sitting at a table in a room down the corridor, holding their heads. Ivor had… flowers in his hair? Lukas was stuck in an eternal head-desk position of lamentation. She made fun of them all and asked where was Jesse.

 

“She’s hiding in her office,” Olivia sighed.

“Trying to work and stuff,” Axel mumbled with irony. “I’m sure she can’t even _read_.”

“Ugh, paper.”

“Go and make kissy-noise to her.” Axel said before laughing and regretting it. “Ow!”

“Well deserved.” Petra chanted loudly as she left the room. They all groaned.

 

* * *

 

Jesse’s office was rather simple, a big-ass desk stood in the middle of the room and paper flown everywhere. The young woman did not notice her until she sat on a chair just in front of her.

 

“Hi Jesse.”

“H-hi Petra! How are you today?” she asked nervously, not looking up.

“Oh, i’m very fine, hadn’t slept that well for ages.” Petra teased, stretching her arms over her head.

Jesse blushed and stared at her through her dark bangs. _Oh, now you play the shy one?_

“What about you?” the ginger woman continued.

“F-fine too!” the other blurted.

“Nice. So, what are you doing?”

“City paper stuff,” Jesse grunted.

“Can you even _read_?”

 

The young woman finally looked up, very much offended. “Of course i can!” she gasped. “Are you wearing one of my overalls?”

 

“Yeah, my outfit was a mess so i guess i could bother.”

“Heh, it’s funny seeing you like this, you can keep it.”

 

Petra snorted.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jesse suddenly said before looking away again, making her frown.

“About what?”

“About the way i acted last night, i was very childish.”

“You were drunk.” the red-haired stated. “Everyone do things they regret when they are.”

 

The other woman looked up from her desk again and frowned too. “D-did you?”

 

Petra blinked, “Did i what?”

“Do something you regret?”

“I don’t know, you?”

“I don’t know either.”

 

Jesse bit her lip and Petra melted on the inside. “I don’t regret kissing your forehead if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“I don’t regret kissing your nose either.” she retorted.

The red-haired smirked, “You do remember everything.”

“Y-you too!”

“Indeed, i remember you stealing all the blanket last night so i had to pull very hard on it.”

“I remember waking up with your arms and legs all around me!”

“Can’t help it! I’m cold if you take all the cover!”

 

They both stood up at the same time, staring at the other with some apprehension before laughing at how ridiculous everything was. Jesse came closer and took Petra’s hand again.

 

“Actually, i do regret something.” she said.

“What is it?”

“Close your eyes.”

 

Petra chuckled and closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen and completely agreeing with it. Still, Jesse felt the need to ask.

 

“Can i kiss your lips?” she whispered in her ear, surprising her and making her tremble.

“Y-yeah…” she croaked.

 

Jesse put one hand on her cheek, the other on her neck and stood up on her toes. Then, something soft and warm caressed Petra’s mouth. She hummed as she returned the gesture, pressing her lips harder on Jesse’s which made the young woman gasp a little and fall back on her feet. Petra cupped her face with her pale hands and leaned down on her smaller body, pushing her against the desk.

 

 

They kissed slowly and when they opened their eyes, they looked at each other before doing it again, again and again.

 

“Finally!” Ivor whispered angrily.

Olivia shushed him and pushed everyone out before closing the door.

 

Being busy as they were with their faces, the two girls did not notice anything or heard anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all i have for now, folks! I hope you liked reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :) I might continue this or write another Jesstra fic soon!


End file.
